Elemental Steve
Elemental Steve is one of the main antagonists in FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is the treacherous and omnipotent Steve of the In-Between who manipulates and deceits people into gaining power and control. History Origins Elemental Steve was created by Galaxy Steve and Void Steve to be the partner of Time Steve, who both held control over the In-Between, however at a point in time he and Time Steve had their memories wiped by Void Steve's minion Memory Steve. For the rest of his life he had no idea that Galaxy and Void Steve had created him and Time Steve, and Void Steve started to manipulate him into making him slightly mad and insane. One day when Time Steve made his first time portal Elemental Steve claimed that Time Steve didn't care about who created him, and that he wanted all the answers, which lead to Time Steve responding that he was being power hungry. Elemental Steve said that he was just curious, and in a fit of rage, banished Time Steve from the In-Between so that he could have full control over the In-Between. He would later go on to brainwash a Yellow Steve into becoming his right-hand man, starting the beginning of the Steve's extinction. Meeting the duo Elemental Steve then asked for Nightmare Steve to destroy the Rainbow Town by boosting his powers, allowing him to remove the town completely and teleport Rainbow Steve and Sabre to different places. Elemental Steve then split a part of his soul to create a shadowy monster, which stalked Sabre until he found Rainbow Steve and lead the two to the In-Between, where they then met Elemental Steve and learned about what was happening to the timeline. Over time, Elemental Steve was putting Sabre in a continuous time loop, making him re-live watching Rainbow Steve chop down a tree and explode until he was able to stop it by leading him to a river. Elemental Steve then invited the two to the In-Between, and had them watch as he sent Plague Steve and Faceless out of the timeline, but decided to keep Nightmare Steve as he wanted Sabre and Rainbow Steve to "train" with him so that they could defeat Time Steve. He then decided to stage a scene with Nightmare Steve pretending to be frozen, only to attack the two before escaping and Elemental Steve showing up just after. Elemental Steve then warns the two before he is frozen and Time Steve appears so he can capture him. He is later freed by Rainbow Steve and Sabre from the Time Prison. True colors revealed Sabre allows Elemental Steve to absorb some of Rainbow Steve's powers, which also allowed him to stay in the overworld without messing up time. Sabre then meets Time Steve face-to-face, who reveals to him that Elemental Steve was evil from the moment he banished Time Steve in order to gain control over time. Rainbow Steve fakes to be ill, and Elemental Steve has to give up his power, only he doesn't, and reveals that he had thought that something was fishy from Rainbow Steve's acting, as he was now feeling deadly ill. Elemental Steve then confessed into manipulating them the whole time and being the one to orchestrate Nightmare Steve's attack on the Rainbow Town. Sabre then challenges for him and Time Steve to have a fight, to which he agrees and flies off. Evil plans in action Elemental Steve returns only to find Sabre along with Time Steve and two mimics, he taunts the group and starts shooting fireballs at the trio and causing lightning. He starts shooting at Sabre before he is dragged away and eventually gets tired and retreats, but not before blowing up the mimics and hinting at Plague Steve and Faceless still being alive. Elemental Steve is later seen in his base, catching a glimpse of Sabre and Rainbow Steve's shadows from above, and starts getting more distracted before they leave. Elemental Steve meets the duo again, although he now speaks in chat due to Galaxy Steve, he brainwashes Rainbow Steve into attacking Sabre before getting back to his work. Elemental Steve then tries to finish his machine, but is unfortunately trapped in it by Sabre and Rainbow Steve calling in Time Steve to summon a machine above Elemental Steve's, trapping him. He then reveals that the trio actually helped him to complete the machine, which starts powering him up and he is able to teleport the two to his own prison. He tries to interrogate Rainbow Steve and get some kind of artifacts from him, but his attempts prove fruitless and he leaves. Elemental Steve then returns and starts looking for the duo after they escaped, and eventually leaves the base entirely and wanders off to find them. Redemption After Sabre and Rainbow Steve break out they meet up with Time Steve, who rejects the idea of trying to reason with Elemental Steve and refuses to bring up his past. Regardless, Sabre attempts to reason with Elemental Steve who tells Sabre his plans to destroy the universe and create a new one with him in control, and is transported to one of his memories before he turned evil by Time Steve. Elemental Steve then steps into the middle of the machine as it activates, but Sabre stops him and tells his that he knows what happened. Unexpectedly, Sabre then tells Elemental Steve that making a universe of his own will make him more empty and lonely than he already is, and that he will never get the answers he wants. Elemental Steve then stops and realizes what he has done, and tells Sabre that he must sacrifice himself to stop the machine from destroying the universe. Elemental Steve then uses all of his energy to stop the machine, which destroys his lair and presumably himself in the process, successfully redeeming himself. Appearance Elemental Steve's left arm is textured like water and his right arm is textured like lava. His legs are a combination of dirt and the sky, and the rest of his body is earth and overgrown, with his head being lava-like, his hair having vines wrapped around it and with yellow eyes. Personality Elemental Steve first appears as a mysterious, charismatic, and benevolent entity, he is one of the friendliest Steves for Rainbow Steve and Sabre to encounter, although he is very cryptic about his thoughts and what he's trying to say, with Sabre normally calling him out for it. However, as revealed by Time Steve, and subsequently Elemental Steve himself, he is a cold, vile, cruel, power-hungry, manipulative, and sociopathic trickster who will take anyone he can find into becoming his "friend", only to backstab them later on when he deems it necessary. His true nature is also why he's so cryptic about his messages, he wants to let people decide on what he's thinking before ultimately revealing himself as the true mastermind. Elemental Steve is also highly arrogant and egotistical, as he enjoys showing off his powers and taunting Sabre and his friends, and only fights them and Time Steve all because of his massive ego. However, Elemental Steve was truly a kind and friendly individual who only wanted answers as to who was responsible for his creation, but to the point where he grew violent and aggressive towards those he cared about. Powers and Abilities Elemental Steve is a near omnipotent creature, he's able to warp and control the behavior of dimensions, fly, teleport, warp reality, and is presumably near omniscient, as he spends all his time watching the dimensions through the In-Between. He can also create fireballs, and summon bolts of lightning from the sky. He's also a very convincing and manipulative individual, as he's been doing this the whole time he's been interacting with Sabre and Rainbow Steve. After receiving power boost from Rainbow Steve, he gains true elemental powers, such as manipulating water, fire, and earth. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Elemental Steve. *Elemental Steve is the first villain of the Steve Saga to be redeemed. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Charismatic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Extortionists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Insecure Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omniscient Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains